I Can't Make You Love Me
by BreezyTV
Summary: "She left me, guys... She left me for Deuce. I want her back but... I can't make her love me..." Eventual Rocky/CeCe. WARNINGS: Language and violences in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's me, Lacie with another Shake It Up story.**

**This was inspired by Tank's _I Can't Make You Love Me. _This song is so beautiful and to be honest, I get the urge to cry every time I listen to it. It's that good, but it's kinda sad. And Tank sang it so perfectly. It's a great song so go listen to it, download it, anything.**

**Anyway, please keep your stupid hater comments to yourself. Keep your stupid homophobia comments to yourself. If you don't like the couple, then don't read the fucking story. Seriously, I'm not making you read it so 'Rocky x Deuce' or 'CeCe x Ty' fans, keep your bullshit to yourself and go. I'm not stopping you.**

**Those who are still here, thank you for holding out and hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>CeCe Jones laid curled up into a ball in the cold, empty bed of a motel room. The sun rose from it's bed behind the horizon, now lighting up the city of Chicago.<p>

Even though the day showed promise and was bright, the heart of the once rebellious redhead was completely opposite. Her mind continued to repay the worst night of her life over and over again.

_~Flashback~_

"_WHAT!", CeCe cried in mix hurt, pain, and shock over the news she just heard._

"_That's right, CeCe. I'm leaving you.", Rocky told her nonchalantly, as if not caring for the other girl's feeling._

"_B-b-but... b-but...", she stuttered to say. "W-why?", she stained to ask, tears already streaming down her pale face._

"_Because I'm not a dyke. I'm pure, and clean, and love men like God intended for me.", she said happily, believing she was actually doing God's work by crushing her once best friend's feelings into dust._

"And besides, it's not like I was faithful in this relationship."

_"What?", CeCe asked, looking at her, the tears smudging her makeup._

_"Yeah, you didn't know?", she looked surprised. "Me and a certain someone have been going strong for a long time now."_

"_Wait...", the tears stopped and a flash of anger showed on her face. "You were cheating on me?"_

"_Yes, little lesbo! How many times do I have to tell you?", she laughed and for the first time of her life, CeCe wanted to punch her lights out._

_"With who?"_

_Before Rocky could answer, a knock on their apartment door interrupted their argument._

_"Here he is!", she cried, sprinting to open the door._

_'He?', CeCe thought before getting the shock of her life._

_There stood on the other side of the wooden door was Martin Martinez. You might know him as Deuce. CeCe couldn't believe it._

_Deuce, her best friend since 1st grade._

_Deuce, the guy who consoled her when guys reject her._

_Deuce, the guy who's shoulder she cries on when things are rough._

_Deuce, the first person they told when her and Rocky started going out._

_But right now..._

_He's Deuce, the guy that stole Rocky away from her._

"_Hey, babe. You told her yet?", he asked, walking into the apartment, as if it were his._

"_As a matter of fact, I was in the middle of telling her.", she said, before she began French-kissing him._

_CeCe watched in horror as the two's tongues wrestle with each other. Now that was just fucking disrespectful. Making out with the guy you were cheating with, in front of your girlfriend who you literally just broke up with. That was disrespectful and mean._

"_You fucking bitch! How could you do this to me?", CeCe yelled, feeling a sense of rage._

"_We didn't want you to find out like this but we couldn't hide it anymore! Deuce and I are in love!", her now-ex girlfriend said._

"_Get out...", CeCe growled, pointing to the door._

_"What?"_

"_Both of you get the hell out! I don't want you see you two ever again!"_

"_Baby, you didn't tell her we're keeping the apartment?", Deuce asked._

_"I was getting to that when you walked in, Deucey.", she smiled and kissed him, again._

"What?", CeCe prayed she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

"_That's right! We're getting the apartment so...", she pointed to the door, signaling her to leave._

_"No!"_

_"CeCe listen..."_

"_NO! I have been paying for this apartment ever SINCE we got it! You're not going to walk up in here and tell me to get out of MY apartment!"_

"_So, you're not leaving?"_

"_NO, I'M NOT!"_

_Then in a blink of a eye, CeCe soon found herself on Deuce's shoulder, being escorted out of HER apartment. She struggled to get down, punching him and kicking him. She tried to fight against her ex best friend, but all was lost when he tossed her out in the hallway, causing her to hit her head against the floor._

_"And don't try and come back! We'll call the cops on you!", she heard Rocky called, as she watched Deuce smirk in satisfaction, wiped his hands, and escaped back into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him._

_When CeCe came out of her daze from hitting her head, she realized what just went down. She got up off the floor and started banging on the door, hoping they would open it up so they could talk this though._

_"ROCKY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! THIS IS WRONG! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF MY OWN APARTMENT! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!", she yelled, banging on the door repeatedly._

_Next door neighbors were watching but she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore._

_About 20 minutes later, she stopped. She panted, tears traveling down her cheeks again. Neighbors looked on and CeCe could feel them watching her. She turned to face the noisy people and snapped._

_"What the hell are you looking at? Mind your own damn business!", she turned and bolted out of the building that housed her betrayers._

_~End of Flashback~_

Now here she lay. In this old, run-down, dirty motel room that was the only thing she could afford right now, not caring anymore.

She didn't care about a thing. She didn't care about her family, her friends. Hell, she didn't care whether she lived or die. Which is understandable considering how her heart was just broken by the girl she loved.

She laid, her tears soaking the dirty, patchy pillow. She never thought that Rocky, _her _Rocky could hurt her like this. Could hurt her and not care about what may happen to the redhead. But she _did_. She _did _hurt CeCe and now here CeCe laid. A broken, shattered shell of her formal self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. So how was it?**

**I know it was sad but don't worry. Rocky and CeCe will find each other again. I promise. So stay tuned.**

**Peace and have a nice evening.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of I Can't Make You Love Me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Rocky, where's CeCe?" her older brother, Ty, asked.<p>

"I don't know." was her simple answer.

"What the hell you mean 'you don't know'? She's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore!" she chirped happily.

"What?" He hoped he heard wrong.

"Yeah, we broke up."

What the hell? "Why?" he asked.

Almost on cue, Deuce walks in from their bedroom in his boxers.

"Hey, babe." he kissed her on the lips before he went to get a beer.

"Rocky! What the hell is HE doing here?" Ty fumed.

"He's here because he lives here. He moved in."

"Well, what does CeCe have to say of this?"

"We kicked CeCe out. I don't know where she's staying at and frankly, I don't care. I hope that raging bitch is on the street or better yet, I hope she's dead. I never loved her. I was with Deuce the entire time we were dating."

Ty just couldn't believe what's coming out of his sister's mouth. What the hell happened to his sister? What turned her into this evil, cold, heartless person?

"Wait a minute. Just wait a fucking minute. You broke up with CeCe for Deuce. And then you kicked her out of her apartment while he stays here. Am I right?"

"It's not her apartment."

"She's been working and paying rent while you sat on your ass here all day. It's HER apartment."

"I don't like the tone you're using with me, Ty. "

"Well, I don't like I have a BITCH for a sister either!" Ty just exploded. What happened to that sweet, innocent sister of his? What happened to the Rocky who wouldn't dare hurt her friends? Times have changed big time.

"I mean, how could you fucking do that to CeCe? She's been your best friend since forever. She was always there for you, no matter what. She loves you more than anything. And what you do? You left her for Deuce who only wants you for the sex!"

She slammed her fists on the table and snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Ty! You don't even know him! If you want to side with that flaming dyke CeCe, then get the hell out!"

He stood up and throw his hands in the air in defeat, "Fine. Don't coming to me when he leaves you for another quick fuck or gets you pregnant."

Ty left the apartment, his head filled with bad and sad thoughts. He couldn't believe that his sister could be like... _that_. How the hell his sister could be homophobic and she was gay herself? He'll figure out how to beat his sister's ass later.

Right now, he needs to find CeCe. He might need help from a certain someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know. Short as hell. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Just stay with me for a while, please.**

**Please leave a review and have a wonderful evening.**

**ALSO vote in my poll on my profile, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 of I Can't Make You Love Me. Yeah, I made Rocky a bitch. DON'T KILL ME! And no, it's not going to be a CeCe/Ty and Rocky/Deuce thing. It's Rocky/CeCe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, did anyone listen the new Big Time Rush song _Worldwide_? And saw the video? I love that song! It's an amazing song. It's so beautiful. Go listen to it for me, please. :-)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"What is it, Ty?" the voice on the other side of the line said.<p>

"Hey, listen. Do you know where CeCe is?"

"Should be at her apartment, right? She doesn't have to work today."

Ty gulped. How was he going to tell him that CeCe got kicked out by Rocky for Deuce?

"Um yeah... about that, man..." he spoke hesitatingly.

"What's wrong, Ty? CeCe had to work today?"

"Look, lil' dude... CeCe and Rocky had a fight and..."

"And what? I'm not getting any younger here."

He sighed and told the truth. "Rocky left CeCe for Deuce and kicked her out of her apartment. I don't know where she is."

There was silence on the other side. Dead silence. The type of silence you hear in a scary movie right before someone gets killed. This silence kinda scared Ty.

"I'm so going to kill Deuce..." the male voice whispered in a bone-chilling tone. It scared the fuck out of Ty.

"You can join me when I beat his and Rocky's ass but listen lil' dude, we need to make sure CeCe is okay first. Can you call every motel that she could be in? She didn't have enough money on her to go very far."

"Okay I will. And thanks man."

Okay, he was confused. "For what?"

"For having concern for my sister. And taking her side."

"How you know that?"

"You wouldn't be calling me if you weren't concerned and taking her side."

Oh yeah. "No problem, lil' dude. Later."

"Later." And with that, came a click on the other line indicating the other male was gone.

Ty sighed. He really felt bad for CeCe. She needed all the friends she could get. Then a light blub went off in his head. He pulled out his cell phone again and called another person.

"What's up, Ty? I was just recording."

"My bad, MB."

"It's cool. We're taking a break. What's up?"

"Listen, how quick can you get out here in Chicago?"

"Um..." she paused. He guessed she was checking airlines tickets. "The quickest I can is tomorrow morning. Why?"

"I can't explain it to you over the phone. Can you bring MJ with you?" he asked.

"Um... I'll check but she's probably not busy. Seriously Ty, what the hell?"

"Listen, this is urgent. So please come out here." he said, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Fine, I'll come." she said. "Look, I gotta go. Hit me up later, Kk?"

"K."

And with that, he was hung up on twice in one day. It's a new record. Ty sighed. How was he going to fix the mess that Rocky made? He went back to the apartment one more time to see if he can get Rocky to realized her mistake.

"What do you want, Ty? Did you come to apologize?" Rocky asked, opening the door.

"Apologize for what? Deuce is only using you, Rocky."

"Listen Ty, I know you don't like Deuce. I know that but we're together and he loves me. So stop making such outrageous allegations against him. He's not using me. He loves me."

"If he really loves you, he wouldn't brag about fucking you with his friends or have you do everything he should be doing."

"He doesn't do that. And why are you taking that lesbo's side, anyway? I'm your sister!" Was she really asking him that question? Could she not see what she is doing is wrong?

"You're not my sister... my sister wouldn't have done that to her best friend. My sister wouldn't be such a bitch!" and with that, the door was slammed in his face. _'Well, that plan didn't work.' _he thought as he saw a few neighbors peeking out their door. Damn, they're seriously nosy!

He left the building and started his drive home. During this drive, his phone blasted to life from his pocket. When he answered it, a excited squeal boomed against his ear drums.

"I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I made you guys hate Rocky and Deuce ever more. Bet you can't guess who the two people Ty called. The first one is easy but the second, not really. Anyway thanks for reading, have a nice evening, and will you please leave a review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 of I Can't Make You Love Me. This is where you'll find out how CeCe is. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>CeCe couldn't handle it anymore. This huge gap in her heart was eating her alive. Rocky was the spirit inside of her. She was her soul, her energy, her life. Without her... she was lost. She was lifeless. She was...<p>

Dead.

As CeCe ran the razor blade across her wrist, she felt no pain. All her feelings left when Rocky left.

Rocky...

That name disgusted her, and yet it filled her with warmth. Is it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? She love Rocky. She would give her life for her. She would do anything and everything for her Rocky and she just took her heart and wiped her ass with it.

In a flash of anger, CeCe drag the blade across her wrist harder and deeper. She watched as the blood run from her veins, escaping from her pale, petite body. She started feeling light-headed. She cut her wrists again and again until multiple cuts oozed the bright red blood.

She took one step and collapse onto the floor, weak from her losing blood rapidly. The room was spinning and her eyes begin to blur. She was slowly slipping out of this world and as she lay, dying in the motel room, she thought about her lost love.

As she died, her heart was still with the one who broke her's. Her Rocky. The same Rocky that told her she loved her. The same Rocky that was her first kiss, her first date, her first time, her first love.

The same Rocky that stole the life from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, man. Two updates in one night and short. Next chapter will be better. So stay tuned. And NO, it's not over! So don't send me hate because I promise it's not over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 of I Can't Make You Love Me. You guys should know there's gonna be Ocs in this. You know you love them. Why I put them in it? They add more excitement in the story and they're hot as hell. Don't believe me? Look at my profile under Shake It Up.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review. Or I'll get Henry to slap you when he invents time travel. :-)**

* * *

><p>CeCe woke up in a white bed in a white room. She felt like she was floating. It was so peaceful and quiet. It put CeCe at ease. Then suddenly she heard a voice. One she haven't heard from in a while, saying "CeCe you awoke?"<p>

Her body still weak, her voice harsh when she spoke, "Am I dead?"

"No, thank god for that! Are you okay?"

Wait, she knew this voice. Where has she heard it before? It was familiar. Like _really _familiar.

"Rocky?" she was half hoping it was her and half hoping it wasn't.

"HAHAHA! She called you Rocky, dude!" a male voice exploded with laughter.

"Damn. I know we brother and sister but you didn't have to say we sound alike."

"HAHAHAHA! You have a girl voice, bro!" a female voice also exploded.

CeCe, regaining some of her strength, sat up in her bed to see Ty sitting in a chair beside her bed glaring at Flynn, who was laughing in a chair across her.

"Ugh! You guys, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Big Sis. The doctor dudes brought you here. You been out for about a day." Flynn replied, his laughter dying down.

"Why am I here?"

"Well when people tend to try to commit suicide, they are usually taken to the hospital to prevent them from dying." Ty answer her question with annoyance present in his voice. He wasn't annoyed at CeCe. He was annoyed at Rocky and Deuce.

CeCe dropped her head, waiting for the scoffing that she thought was coming.

"Look CeCe, no one is mad at you. This isn't your fault. It's my sister's and _Dick's _fault." he said, purposely saying _Dick_, instead of _Deuce_.

"What happened?" she asked, wanting to know what events occurred after her suicide attempt.

"Okay after we found out where you was, it was late. Like 12 AM late. So we went to your motel room and it was locked. Then Ty went all ninja and try to kick down the door but it wouldn't bugle."

"Pfft! Ty, really man? Leave ninja stuff to the professionals." There was that girl voice again. CeCe scanned the room but didn't see anything girly.

"Shut up, Zombie!"

"ANYWAY! We got the manager to open the door and we found you on the floor. We called 9-1-1 and we tried to stop the blood. When the doctor dudes got you to the hospital, M&M's plane landed so we went to get them and bring them the hospital."

Wait. "They're here? I thought they were in California." CeCe said, a little surprised.

"We were! Ty called, saying we need to come here ASAP! He said you needed all the support you can get!" okay seriously, where in the hell is that girl voice coming from?

"Can I finish the story, please? Anyway when we got here, they said you lose about 6.5 pints of blood and they needed about 4 more pints because they ran out of your type of blood."

"Which is super weird, this is a hospital! How can they run out of blood?" Ty chimed in.

"Since you and I have different dads, we don't have the same type of blood. Ty and Manny don't have the same type of blood as you, either."

"So where did you get the blood?"

"From that zombie on the floor."

The floor. She never looked down there. She looked down to see a very familiar face, laying on her belly.

"Miles! You gave me blood?"

"Yep! I tried to walk but I'm weak so I fell. That's why I'm laying down here."

"Does it feel good down there?" Flynn asked.

Miles looked at him and replied with sarcasm in her voice, "Yeah it feels AWESOME!"

"You guys! Shut up! CeCe needs her rest." Ty quieted the two younger adults.

There was a knock on the hospital door.

"You guys weren't having sexy time, were you?" joked the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah Manny! We're all hot and naked and having mind-blowing, nasty sex!"

The door opened and in walked another familiar face.

"Don't tease me, yo. I got all excited." Manny joked, picking up Miles and putting her in a chair.

"You're still a dirty pervert, I see." CeCe said.

"Damn straight. So CeCe, what the hell is going on? Ty didn't tell me what's up or why you try to off yourself. What's up?"

Damn. She knew this question was coming but she didn't know it would be so soon. She answered, holding back tears.

"She left me, guys... She left me for Deuce. I want her back but... I can't make her love me..." there we go. She said it without crying. A few tears began to drip onto the white sheets. Never mind.

"Damn, that's messed up. She's moving out of the apartment, right?" Manny asked, not knowing what happened between the three former best friends.

"Nah. They kicked her out." Ty said, ready to hold her down before she goes and try to kick Deuce's ass.

"WHAT! That's just fucked up! I'm going to kick Deuce's ass so hard that my foot would get stuck!" Miles said, standing up and then collapsing. That's what giving so much blood will do to you.

"Dang it!"

"Miles, you're a zombie. We don't have to worry about your ass-kicking right now."

"Shut it!"

"Yo, CeCe. You need a place to stay?" asked Manny, very pissed right now but trying not to show it.

"Kinda of."

"Miles, stop bitching! Can CeCe stay with you?" Ty asked.

"No sorry, CeCe. It's not that I don't want you to, it's just that me and J-Hud are having problems right now, and I don't want to push it." Miles explained, referring to her girlfriend.

"Can't live with me, either. My apartment is way too small." Flynn said.

"I'm out, too. Girls be coming and going. Too much noise." Ty smirked.

"Gross, dude. You can stay with me if you want." Manny said.

"What about Jordin? She's not going to have a problem with it? I don't want to be a burden." she was referring to Manny's longtime girlfriend.

"Nah, Red. She's going to be cool with it. I better ask her though. Excuse me." and with that, she left the room.

There was a still silence in the room for a minute before a certain girl decided to break it.

"Look, Red... you know you didn't deserve this, right? You're an amazing person and if Rocky wants to spend the rest of her life with jail bait like Deuce, then I say let her. I know it's fucking hard to get over the person you love but you have to move on in order to be happy, especially if the person is in denial about being gay."

"In denial?"

"Hell yeah. Honey, you're born this way. Lady Gaga sang that song for a reason." Miles said, referring to Lady Gaga's song _Born This Way_. **(A/N: Every gay person who reads this story, go listen to the song. It was meant for every gay person, including me.)**

She continued with her speech, "If Rocky wants to be something she's not and be unhappy with Deuce, then I say let her realized her mistake on her own."

"Unhappy?"

"Yeah she going to be unhappy with Deuce right quick. Deuce is the type of dude that don't do shit. He's like a slacker type of dude that has the woman do everything while he sits on the couch, and do nothing. He's the type that spends all the money and doesn't have a job. She's going to be tired of him quickly. He's also a 'minute man'."

"Okay, what the hell is a minute man?" CeCe and Flynn asked.

"Ty you know what a minute man is, right?"

"Yeah. You're mean." he snickered.

"A minute man is a guy that gets off quickly. Like two minutes quick."

CeCe looked at her knowingly while Flynn asked, "What does that mean?"

"Oh my god... Flynn, you're 18 and you don't know what 'getting off' means." She then looked at CeCe, "Why doesn't he know this?"

CeCe shrugged with a small smile.

"Flynn, getting off is when... um..." She was trying to put it to him nicely.

"Is when you release your white soldiers from your dick." Leave it to Ty to be so blunt.

"Thank you, Ty!" Miles buried her face in her hands. "Anyway Flynn, a minute man is for a dude that when having sex, explodes before the dudette. Like he get off and is done before the girl. And trust me! Girls HATE minute men."

The door opened again.

"Yo, I just asked her and it's all set. We just need to get your stuff packed up and hit the next flight back. Where's your junk?"

CeCe looked down again. "I left it at the apartment."

"WELL! Then I guess we're going to the apartment and kicking some ass! Ty, you coming?"

"Nah, man. I have to work. I just wanted to stay and make sure CeCe is okay. Later, guys. Kick their asses twice for me, okay?" and after he kissed CeCe on the forehead, he made his leave.

"I got to go to Mom's house and tell her what's going on. Hope you enjoy California, Big Sis. Bring me a super hot model back."

"Yeah right!" and with that, he left.

"Okay after the doctor dude checks you out and gives you the good to go, we're going to get your shit from your apartment and maybe kicking a few asses while we're there!"

"You two just want to beat up Deuce, don't you?"

"Damn right." They replied as the white clothed doctor walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so that's the chapter. Aren't you just so glad that CeCe alive? Too bad she's moving to Los Angeles though. You might see Deuce get his ass kicked by two girls, you might not. Stick around for more.**

**Also, you might know who J-Hud and Jordin is. Please, don't kill me. It's just a story. It's not real, whatsoever. And I know they're not gay. It's just a story.**

**Anyway, please review. I love all the compliments and I take the constructive criticism to heart. All the flamers can kiss my ass. So please review or I'll get a monkey to throw shit at you while you sleep. And you don't want to smell like monkey butt for the rest of your life, now do you?**

**Peace and have a wonderful day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 of I Can't Make You Love Me. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Quick note! I change the age of everyone so that means everyone is 22 in 2011 except Ty and Flynn. Ty's 25 and Flynn's 18.**

**Another quick note! Who wants to date CeCe in this story? :-) I need an OC (I'm too lazy to make one myself.) to date CeCe for some chapters so if you want to date her for a while, when you review, I need your name, age (Can't be under 18 or over 29)**, **appearance, talent (like singing, acting, dancing), where you from, and anything else you want to put in it. ONE THING, only girls can do this and they have to be lesbians. (Sorry boys.)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles._**

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm not sure about this." CeCe said as they drove to the apartment.<p>

"I am. I want to whip some Cuban ass. No offense, Manny." Miles said, sitting in the backseat.

"I'm not Cuban."

"You guys, I don't think I'm ready to face them."

"Well Red, you're going to have to face them sooner or later. Might as well face them now before you leave."

"Yo, why does this situation reminds me of that song?" Manny said, turning a corner.

"What song?"

"That song by Tank. The one that Carrie Underwood sung for her American Idol audition."

"Sing it."

Manny cleared her throat before singing:

_**Turn down the lights **_

_**Turn down the bed **_

_**Turn down these voices **_

_**Inside my head**_

_**Lay down with me **_

_**Tell me no lies **_

_**Just hold me close **_

_**Don't patronize **_

_**Don't patronize**_

_**'Cause I can't make you love me **_

_**If you don't **_

_**You can't make your heart feel **_

_**Something it won't**_

_**Here in the dark **_

_**In this final hour **_

_**I will lay down my heart**_

_**And feel the power if you want **_

_**No you won't**_

"MANNY SHUT UP!" Miles yelled.

"Aww Miles is about to cry!" CeCe teased.

"Shut up! That song is so beautiful, man. You can't help but cry."

"ALSO Manny! Where the hell did you get that voice? I didn't know you could sing like that." CeCe said, shocked over Manny's singing voice.

"I could always sing. I just don't. I love dancing better than singing."

"Miles, can you sing?"

"Yep! I chose dancing over singing, too."

"Yo. Also, you got to be able to sing when your girlfriend is an American Idol winner." Manny said.

"Amen to that, sister!" Miles chimed.

"You two are crazy." CeCe said before she sighed, "Thanks for being here for me, guys. You two are awesome."

"No prob, Little Red. You're one of our best friends. We'd never abandon you in your time of need."

"What about Rocky?"

"She stopped being our friend when she hurt you the way she did." Manny said, pulling up to the apartment building. They all got out and looked at the large, brick building.

"Man, this place sure brings back memories." Miles said as they walked up into the building. They hopped into the elevator and rode their way up into the hallway where their old apartments laid.

"Yo Ce, you ready?" Miles questioned when they all stood in front of the door. Manny looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, let's do it." with that, Manny knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" came the female voice that made CeCe's stomach drop.

"Yo, Rocky! It's Manny, Miles, and CeCe! We came to get her stuff! Open up!" Manny said.

"Nope!"

Manny looked at them in disbelief and mouthed 'What the fuck?' before knocking again.

"What is it!"

"What the hell you mean 'Nope'? We're here to get CeCe's crap!"

"Hey!" CeCe piped up.

"Sorry! It's our stuff now! And no lesbians allowed! This is a clean, holy environment!" Rocky was being selfish and stubborn.

"Miles, you know what to do." Manny stepped aside to let her best friend do her thing.

"This is where years and years of MMA, UFC, Karate, and Capoeira training pays off." Miles cracked her neck and hands before standing back. And with unbelievable force and strength, she kicked the door down with one powerful kick.

"Nice ninja kick." CeCe said, following them into the apartment.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here!" Rocky yelled at them from the kitchen.

"Girl, we ALREADY told you. We're here to get CeCe's stuff. Let's get it, MB." Miles said, going into the bedroom with Manny following close behind.

"I'm calling the cops!" Rocky threatened.

"If you want to keep your hand, I'd advise you not to do that!"

"CeCe what the hell! What gives you the right to come in my apartment without permission!" Oh no she didn't.

"YOUR apartment? I been paying for this apartment while you sat on your ass all day! I been working three times a week just so you can live your luscious lifestyle and you do THIS to me! I left me for a guy, no scratch that, you left me for DEUCE! I thought we were friends, Rocky. I thought we were ALL friends!" for that moment, all of the sadness and hurt that Rocky had caused her disappeared. It was replaced by anger and hatred.

"Oh please! Like I could be friends with three bull dykes! If you hadn't write the Bible, homosexuality is a sin!"

Then there was a crash and a loud "MOTHERFUCKER!" could be heard from the room Manny and Miles was in.

"Look at what you faggots did!" Rocky cried, running into the bedroom with CeCe close behind. **(A/N: If anyone got offended by the word **_**faggots, **_**then I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you.)**

When they reached the room, all they saw Miles' fist connected with Deuce's nose and Manny holding her face. Blood began to gush from his now-broken nose.

"He scratch me! The bastard scratched me!" Manny moved her hand to find it red with blood. She went over to Deuce and punched him in the face. There was a sickening _crack _and Deuce fell to the floor screaming, holding his possibly broken jaw.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T HURT HIM!" Rocky ran to his side while Miles checked out Manny's swollen, bloody cheek.

"Damn, MB! Dude got you good!"

Manny looked over Miles' shoulder and yelled, "Motherfucker! Your ass is mine!"

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" Rocky shouted at them. They ignored her.

"Yo, CeCe. We only got half of your stuff. You can get the rest." CeCe began to gather the rest of her stuff as she listen to her two friends trash talk to her former friends. She never thought she would be leaving this apartment she grew up in. Okay, she did imagine moving out but never like this.

Then there was a loud cracking noise. She turned to see Miles and Manny kicking Deuce, who was on the floor while Rocky tried to stop them but all failed. Miles' foot connected with Deuce's stomach, causing another cracking noise and Deuce to clutched his bruised and battered stomach, crying out in pain.

"Guys! Stop!" CeCe called for the two raging young adults. They immediately stopped and took their places beside CeCe.

"You ready to go?" Manny asked.

"Not yet." She then turned to Rocky. "Rocky before I leave, I want to know. Why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you treat me like this?"

Rocky helped the broken Deuce up and rolled her eyes. "Homosexual acts are an abomination to God and if a man has sex with another man, kill them both. You're all going to hell for your sins and I'm not going down with you."

"Wait, I never had sex with anybody. I'm still going to hell?" Manny asked Miles.

"Yep." was her simple reply.

"You lesbians are nothing but sinners and bad human beings. You are all deserved to be stoned and burned for your homosexuality. You all should be killed for your ways against human nature. Men and women were meant to be together, not the disgusting, freaky relationship between two men or two women. I will never be like you. I will never going against my Lord again by being in a relationship with you, CeCe. I am saved."

CeCe couldn't hear anymore of this crap. She ran out of the apartment in tears, leaving Manny and Miles behind. She ran up the stairs that lead to the roof. When she arrived, she sat down on the bench that she sat on so many times before. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Painful sobs escaped her body as she cried to what seemed like forever.

"Yo, CeCe? You up here?" a slightly accented voice asked.

She was so distracted by her crying, she didn't notice her two multicultural friends.

"You okay?" Miles asked, rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"Yeah now. I guess I just needed a good cry." She sighed. "Do you think she's really turned straight?"

"Hell nah! Once you go gay, the love is here to stay." Manny exclaimed.

"You just made that up, did you?"

"Yep! At the next Pride, I'm so going to paint that on my ads."

"You mean, ribs?" she was referring to her skinniness.

"I have ads, motherfucker!"

"You guys! This is my emotional time here!" CeCe piped up, again.

"Our bad, Ce. Look, there actually is homophobia gays. Rocky is just another one of them. Like I said, she just needs time to realize her mistake. She'll come around, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yep. Most homosexual people who are religious like Rocky needs to come the realization of their sexuality naturally. I mean, she already knows she's gay but she's trying to suppress it."

"Yeah, she just needs time. When she's tired of Deuce and when she's done with her _"I'm not gay"_ phase, she'll come crawling back."

She let a small smile graze across her lips before frowning again.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What took you so long to get up here? It took you guys like an hour!" Someone, please tell her they didn't do what she think they did.

"We had an altercation." Manny said.

"What she means to say is, we had a disagreement with Deuce downstairs."

"What kind of ass did you kick?"

"Cuban. No offense, Manny."

"I'm NOT Cuban!"

"You guys! What did you do to him!" she asked, furious with a hint of happiness. How many friends do you know would kick a dude's ass for you? **(A/N: Don't answer that.)**

"Let's see. We gave him a broken jaw, a broken nose, a busted lip, two black eyes, a couple of broken ribs, we broke his right arm, we dislocated his left arm, I think we broke his leg, and a lot of cuts and bruises."

"We went easy on him."

"We slapped Rocky because she BIT me!" Miles held up her arm to show the teeth marks.

"Haha! Miles got a hickey!"

"Shut up, Manny!"

"You guys are going to get in so much trouble." She said, rising from the bench.

"Nuh uh. We got connections. We cool."

"Also, your stuff in the car. Whenever you ready, we can roll out."

CeCe took a deep breath and wiped her tear-stained face. "I'm ready."

They left the building, and piled back into the Toyota 4runner they were renting. As they navigated along the highways of Chicago to the airport, CeCe noticed the still swollen scratch marks on Manny's face.

"Jordin's going to flip out, isn't she?"

"Nope, she's going to fucking try to kill someone." Miles answered for her. "Jordin doesn't play when someone hurts her boo."

"Oh damn, you're right. Call her and tell her what happened. I don't want her trying book a flight back here just so she can kick Deuce and Rocky's ass."

Miles took Manny's phone from the cup holder and hit the speed dial button. After listening to her _'Single Ladies' _ring back for a while, a sexy voice emerged from the other side of the line.

_'Hey baby.'_

Miles smirked and said "Hey wifey."

The voice on the other line sucked her teeth and replied _'Miles, stop calling me off my girlfriend's phone.'_

"Well, you don't answer when I call so I had to get creative."

She giggled. _'Shut up. Why are you calling me anyway? This isn't a booty call, is it?'_

Miles snickered. "Unless you want it to be."

"Miles, stop flirting with my girl and just tell her what happened!"

"FINE BUZZKILL! Okay J-Speezy, I don't know how to tell you this but..."

_'Manny isn't breaking up with me, is she?'_

"HELL TO THE FUCK NO! NEVER IN A THILLION LIGHT YEARS!" Manny screamed, loud enough so she could hear her.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"Not funny, Miles!"

"Okay real talk now, Me and Manny got into a fight with this dude and Manny got scratched in the face real bad and I got bit."

_'The dude BIT you? Punk. And he scratch MY baby? I'll kill that mother-'_

"JORDIN!"

"Nah, the girl bit me. Look, we just arrive at the airport. We'd be there in about 5 hours. Later."

_'Bye... WAIT!'_

Manny grabbed her cell phone from her best friend. She shot her an angry glare before talking.

"What, baby?"

_'Did you win?'_

She chuckled. "Yes, Jordin. We broke his arm, jaw, nose, and couple of ribs."

"We kicked some Cuban ass! No offense, Manny."

"I'M NOT CUBAN!"

_'That's my girl! Now bye.'_

"Peace." with that she hung up.

"Remind me to never let her talk to Jordin on the phone again, k?" Manny asked CeCe as they journeyed through the airport lobby.

"K."

20 minutes later, you will find CeCe sitting beside Miles in the first class cabin on a Boeing 737 jet, ready to take off. She can't believe she was about to leave her home city of Chicago to start a new life in Los Angeles, a brand new city. She was about to leave her family, her friends, and her old life behind.

"CeCe, you're going to love California. Beautiful beaches, beautiful sights, and most importantly, very beautiful women."

"Also, it's the dance central of America. You can find some awesome dancers, choreographers, and performers here." CeCe's eyes lit up at the word 'dance'. Rocky might have took her love but she couldn't have the passion of dance away from her. She hoped to meet some topnotch choreographers and dancers.

"Do you know any?"

"A lot. Most of our friends and coworkers are dancers. We got you, Ce."

Then the announcement for them to buckle up blazed though the intercom. Here before the airplane took off, Miles asked CeCe a question.

"So CeCe, ready to start your new life?"

CeCe smiled at her and replied "Yeah. Let's get it."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the chapter. Sorry you didn't get any detail about the fighting. But Deuce did get his ass kicked so yay for that! Stay tuned for more chapters.<strong>

**ALSO you guys, if you have facebook, you are encouraged to add me as a friend. Just search Lacie Covington and it's like the only Lacie Covington there on yeah, add me. Just say you're from and I'll add you. If you don't have it, then FREAKING MAKE ONE! Just kidding. Not really. Nah, I am.**

**Also you guys can guess who Jordin is, by now. I mean, I give you a lot of hints. One, I know she's not gay. I'm just making her gay for this story. Do you know how happy I'd be if Jordin Sparks WAS gay? And two, it's just a story. Not real or anything. So calm down.  
><strong>  
><strong>Anyway please review, peace out and have a nice evening.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to take the time before I start the chapter to say thank you to everyone who took the time out of their day and read my story. And a even bigger thanks to those who review it. You guys are wonderful and I really do appreciate it when someone tells me my story is amazing or when someone gives me criticism to make my story even more amazing. All reviews are loved excepted the hater ones. I just want you guys to know you give me joy when you review and I really do thank you. :-)**

**Anyway, Chapter 7 of I Can't Make You Love Me. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**And let me remind you AGAIN! This story is not real, whatsoever! NOT REAL!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any shows, and/or any real celebrities and people that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles._

* * *

><p><em>~7 months later~<em>

"Dammit Deuce! Get your lazy ass up!" Rocky yelled at him as he laid in their shared bed. Why was she yelling? Because it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Rocky, leave me alone! Damn, you are so fucking annoying!" Deuce turned over, his back now facing her.

She scoffed and left the room. She went and sat in the kitchen table and sighed. Deuce is a DICK! That's probably why their names are so close together. He doesn't do anything. He doesn't work, or help out around the apartment. All he does is eat, sleep, sit his lazy behind on the couch in front of the TV, and have sex.

Deuce came out of the bedroom in his boxers and t-shirt. He was scratching his crotch as he went into the kitchen and grab a can of beer. Rocky looked at him in disgust.

"Deuce honey, when are you getting a job?" she asked him as he grabbed a cereal box from the wooden cabinets.

"What are you talking about? I'm not getting a job." He replied, sitting on the couch with his bowl of cereal. Rocky watched as he devoured the food like a savage animal.

"What you mean 'I'm not getting a job'?"

"I don't work. You're the one who's getting the job."

Oh no, he didn't.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Oh yes, he did.

"You hear me. If you want to be with me, then you're getting the job. Or I'll find another girl who has one." Was that supposed to be a threat?

Deuce finished his bowl and threw it in the chair across from him.

"Deuce! I'm already cleaning the apartment and buying the groceries! Our bills are overdue and we're 2 months behind rent! Please!"

He grabbed his jacket and jeans that were laying on the floor. He put them on and yelled back.

"Look, I'm not getting a job! If you want to be my woman, you're getting a job! And that's final!" He left, with a slamming of the door.

Rocky sighed. Deuce definitely wasn't CeCe.

CeCe. Why was she thinking about CeCe? That lesbian bitch. Deuce was WAY better than CeCe. One reason is because he was a man. And men and women were meant together like God intended.

But CeCe would pay the bills and the rent and buy the groceries. She would clean the apartment until it was spotless and would still have enough of time to take her on romantic dates. Deuce's idea of romantic is going to the bar, drink, and gossip with his other drunken loser friends.

CeCe would tell her everyday how amazing and beautiful she truly was while Deuce tells her how useless and pathetic she was. All Deuce seemed to care about is sex, while CeCe cared about what was best for her and her well-being. CeCe was sweet, funny, kind, and, even though she didn't want to say it, CeCe is insanely beautiful.

Was she still in love with CeCe Jones?

_'What am I thinking? No I don't love that bitchy fag CeCe! I'm straight!' _She thought.

Or was she?

* * *

><p>After 7 months in Los Angeles, Cecelia "CeCe" Jones considered the city home. She loved the fast-paced lifestyle that came with living in this glorious city. She loved the sights, the talent, the beaches, and just the life that was packed into the popular state. She also loved the dance scene that the state had to offer.<p>

When Manny said it was the dance central of America, she wasn't lying. There were so many amazing dancers and choreographers in this state that it was ridiculous. She learned so much about dance and learned many new dances moves. She was even thinking about auditioning for So You Think You Can Dance. **(If you love dance, try it out. It's a bomb awesome show.)**

"Hey Jordin." CeCe greeted as she traveled from upstairs into the kitchen to find her friend.

"Hey girl."

Over the past 7 months, CeCe and Jordin had become really close friends. Like Rocky and CeCe close before they started dating. CeCe had found a best friend in Jordin and she felt like she could tell her anything. Now they wasn't so close that Manny would get jealous but they still were like besties.

"Why are you up early?"

"My dad called."

"Your dad? Your big, strong, scary, football-playing dad?" She asked, sitting in the chair across the light-skinned girl.

Jordin giggled. "He's not scary."

"Manny sure is scared of him. Every time he's here, Manny's like 200 feet away."

CeCe asked a personal question.

"Is he still not accepted of you two's relationship?"

"He's lukewarm about it at least. I mean, he's glad I am happy with her but he doesn't really approve of Manny. He hasn't got to see the Manny that I see everyday."

Before she could continue, a loud voice came from the second story of their home.

"JORDIN? ARE YOU DOWN HERE CHEATING ON ME AGAIN?"

Jordin smiled her million dollar smile at CeCe who returned it.

"OH YES CECE! RIGHT THERE BABY! OHH! AHH!" she exclaimed in her best porn-star voice.

Both girls began laugh hysterically as they saw Manny slowly stalking down the stairs into the kitchen wearin nothing but a black wifebeater and Scooby Doo boxers.

"Ladies, don't tease me about that. I was hoping to watch and maybe join in." She said, which resulted in having spoons being thrown at her.

"SICK!"

"DIRTY PERVERT!"

She just grinned and began digging in the refrigerator.

"You want him to see that Manny? The dirty bastard?"

"Gosh no! The Manny who's sweet, kind, funny, and incredibly adorable." They heard a whine from the large fridge. They turned to witnessed Manny struggling inside it.

"I don't want him to see the idiot that can gets stuck in a fridge, though!" Jordin and CeCe rose from their seats and attended to Manny who is the probably the only person in history to get stuck in a refrigerator.

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of painstakingly pulling on her boxers, they somehow managed to pull her out. She was shaking, sneezing, and a tiny bit of embarrassed because when they were pulling, they accidentally pulled the boxers to her ankles, exposing her tan backside.<p>

"Cute butt, Manny." CeCe joked when they pulled her out and she stood up.

"Thanks. That's what butt workouts will do for you." She said, pulling them up.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Ce. You hit the 7 month mark for living here. How you like my state?" Manny asked when they all were sitting at the table.<p>

"I see why you guys moved here. I love it. My new home." She beamed.

"You don't miss Chicago?"

"I miss my mom, Flynn, and Ty but that's it."

"Still mad about... you know?" Jordin was CeCe's new best friend. Of course she knew about what happened.

CeCe sighed. "I'm still a little annoyed but I forgive both of them. If I hold this grudge for them forever, I wouldn't able to be happy with my life. I'm still in love with Rocky, though."

"First love, Red. They're hard to forget. When you're in love with someone, it's hard to just forget about them and move on. Sometimes, you just can't move on. Only time can help you heal the imprint they left on their heart." Manny said, with such wisdom. What the fuck?

CeCe and Jordin looked at her with wide eyes. They didn't think she would say something like THAT. They didn't think she would actually give them advice and GOOD advice at that. They thought she would give them a dumb ass comment.

"What?"

"What have you done with my girlfriend?"

"What I do?"

"Manny, you actually said something smart for once. Where did that come from?" CeCe asked.

"I mean, I know where you're coming from."

"Oh you do, now do you?" Uh oh, Jordin was getting jealous.

Manny let a smile fade onto her face. "Yes, I do! I knew a girl that made a HUGH difference in my life. She was amazing. She was beautiful, funny, sweet and just my plain out dream girl. When we were together, she made me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world. I was in so much love with this girl if she had left me, my world will fall apart. I would be so devastated and empty inside that I wouldn't know what to do. This girl has made an imprint on my heart that I pray to God she doesn't remove."

"And who was this girl?"

Here comes the big final...

"A girl named Jordin Brianna Sparks."

"AWWWWW!" CeCe exclaimed.

Leave it to CeCe to ruin the moment.

"You suck." Jordin pouted, turning her back to Manny.

"I know right." Manny grinned before turning back to CeCe. "So Ce, whatcha want to do for your 7 months anniversary? I say we hit the club!"

"No! No club life for you! Not again!"

"Why the hell not!"

"What happened?" CeCe wanted to know.

"Okay a year after we started dating, me, Manny, Miles, and Jennifer went to Club Love. Manny got us in with fake ids considering that Jennifer was the only one that could get in."

"Connections, baby. You got to love them."

"About a hour after we got in, Manny got her behind wasted."

"I wasn't that drunk!"

"Yes you were! When I tried to take the vodka bottle from you, you kept on yelling 'Swiper no swiping!'" **(A/N: You won't get it if you never watched Dora The Explorers.)**

CeCe laughed and Manny glared.

"And when we were dragging her out, she kept trying to get away and kept yelling in an Irish voice 'Get away! They're after me lucky charms!' and I just died!"

CeCe was laughing so hard that her laughs were silent and tears rolled down her face. Manny sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY! What do you want to do, Ce?" She quickly said, trying to change the subject.

After her laughing fit, she answered. "I don't know, yet. I want to do something weird, crazy, exciting, and dangerous."

"Like date Jordin Sparks?"

"You know what, Manny? I should kick!..." Before she continue, CeCe's phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy." joked the male voice on the other side.

"TY!" CeCe chimed, excited to hear from him. She hadn't seen or heard from him in like 3 months.

"What's up, Miss CeCe Jones? You miss me?"

"Of course! What an unexpected call! How is everybody?"

"We're cool. We miss you three knuckleheads , though. It's been WAY too quiet here."

CeCe giggled. "Duh! We bring the excitement!"

"True. Anyway, I have an important announcement to tell you! I'm moving to California!"

CeCe was overjoyed. That was the best new she's heard since her mom and her boyfriend was getting married.

"Really? That is awesome! What made you want to move?"

"Chicago is awesome but California has it all. Amazing dancing, beautiful sights, beautiful beaches, and most importantly very beautiful women!" Why is that the exact same thing Miles said?

"When you flying out?"

"Hmm... next week, I think."

"I don't know what to say! It would be awesome having you here! Text me the dets, k?"

"Well do, Red. Later."

"Bye." after hanging up, CeCe squealed.

"What the fuck?" Manny commented.

"Ty's moving to California!"

"Really? Damn. Now that bastard's going to take all the lonely ladies from me." Manny pouted. "Jordin, I can feel you glaring at me."

"Good."

After a few minutes went by with silence, Manny remembered what CeCe said about her saying something smart. She then shot up from her chair and yelled "WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M DUMB?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it and if you would please review. Just press the blue button that says 'Review This Story'. I would to love your feedback. Also you're encouraged friend me on face book under the name Lacie Covington. Bet you wouldn't do it. Go ahead, I dare you.**

**Anyway, please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's up fanfiction? It's yo girl, Lacie AKA DontBeAHater AKA L-Breezy (Yeah, that's my new nickname. Beast, huh?) OMG, what have I been doing with my life lately? I been working out a lot. Okay, a day. But I do have toned arms and a 0.1 pack. When I get a six or a four pack I'll have a picture of it on Face Book. Yeah, I know some of you hot lesbians want to see that. (I'm just kidding.) But you have to friend me to see it. (Hint Hint. Are you getting the hint? Are you? You're not getting it? Well fucking get it, then!)**

**ALSO! I don't need anymore Ocs! I already got two! Thank you!**

**Okay, Chapter 8 of I Can't Make You Love Me. Let's get it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any shows, and/or any real celebrities and people that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles.**_

* * *

><p><em>~1 months later~<em>

Rocky knocked on Ty's apartment door. She hasn't talked to her brother since that night she told him she was with Deuce. That was like 8 months ago.

On the fourth knock, Ty opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. **(AN: HELL YEAH!) **His muscles and ads on full display for any and every women that pass by.

"What is it, Rocky?" Ty asked, walking away from the door, going into his bedroom. Rocky followed him inside.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and..." she trailed off, seeing the packed suit cases and bags.

"Where are you going?"

"That's right, I didn't tell you. I'm moving to Cali." Rocky was shocked. How could he NOT tell her that he was leaving? She was his little sister, for god's sakes!

"What! Why?" she was stone cold shocked. Her only brother was leaving their hometown of Chicago. And he didn't even have the nerve to tell her! They're brother and sister. They're suppose to be your best friend. They're suppose to tell each other when stuff like this happens!

"Chicago is my past and California is my future. I feel like Cali will give me a better opportunity with my life."

That wouldn't do for Rocky. She was thinking about all the reasons of why he could be leaving. Did a girl break his heart? Did he lose his job? Does he have a stalker? Did he... That's it! A wave of bitchiness began flowing into her body.

"You're going to support that faggot bitch CeCe, aren't you!" That was the only reason! He was leaving just so he can be with that bitch.

"A little. And she's not a bitch or a faggot." was his simple answer.

"DAMNIT TY! The Bible clearly states that homosexuality is a sin and all gays are going to hell! Are you gay, too? Do you want to go to hell with those three sinning lesbians? Because that's where you going! Their relationships are sick and inhuman and!..." Before she could finish her homophobic rant, a wave of nausea overtook her. She held her stomach and made a sorta gagging noise.

She raced into the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach into the waiting toilet bowl.

Even though Ty was pissed at Rocky, he was still here for her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back as she puked. That's what caring big brothers do.

"Rock you okay?" He asked, his big brother concerning powers activated. **(A/N: What the fuck?)**

"Yeah. I'm just a little nauseous, that's all."

"You sure?" he give her a tissue so she could wipe her moutth.

"Yeah." she wiped her mouth. Now back to her rant again.

"Don't try and change the subject! You're still dealing with sinners!"

Ty blinked and let out an angry groan before he went back to packing the rest of his stuff. He was SICK of this homophobia. He wonders how homosexuals can sit there and listen to this shit.

"Why Ty? Why? Why are you going against God like this? God hates gays! The Bible says so! He put man and woman on Earth for a reason! He put Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve or Amber and Eve! Same sex relationships are disgusting, sick, and so fucking wrong! Gays need to burn, beaten, and purified so they see what they're doing is wrong! This is a disease that needs to be stopped! They need to go the treatment camps so they can be free from this life of sin and abnormality!"

"ROCKY SHUT UP!"

She stopped yelling and glared at him.

"You're going to burn in hell..." She snared in a low whisper and Ty sighed.

"Look Rocky, I'm so fucking sick of your homophobia. Rocky you're fucking gay, okay? You're born gay. YOU were born gay. Now while you bitch about how you're not gay and gay is so called a "sin" I'm going to take a shower, freshen myself up, put my shit in my car, and drive to the airport because my flight leaves in about 4 and a half hours. Holla!" and with that, he then escaped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"I'm not gay! I could never be in a freaky, disgusting, and sick relationship with another female. I would be in a normal, loving relationship with a male!" She yelled back. Did she forgot she dated CeCe?

The angry young adult scoffed and began to leave.

When she was in the living room, she heard Ty yelled "You better get a pregnancy test, too! Considering how Deuce brags about how much unprotected sex you guys have! Nausea is the first sign of pregnancy!"

She yelled back "At least we did it the natural way, rather than the unholy, nasty way dykes and fags have kids!" **(A/N: Okay, how many people hate Rocky right now?)**

She was saying that but inside, she was scared. She has been feeling sick a lot lately. She hoped it was a mild flu but just to be sure.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Rocky was laying on her bathroom floor, crying her eyes out. She WAS pregnant. <strong>(AN: You guys saw that coming.)**

_'Why? Why me? Why did this happen to me?' _she thought as she sobbed. Maybe because you didn't use a condom.

After about 30 minutes of crying, she stood up and straighten her clothes up. Okay, it was okay. She was having a baby. Deuce would be a great father. He would help her and they would raised their child as a family. A normal, loving, Christian family. Her and Deuce would be straight and happy together with a kid and live happy ever after.

She heard the door open and closed. Deuce was home.

She took a deep breath and walked into the living room where he was.

"Rocky, I need to talk to you."

"I have to talk to you. It's really important."

Deuce grunted and said "Go ahead."

She took a deep breath, waited a few seconds for the courage to come, and said "Deuce... I'm pregnant."

"You're getting an abortion, right?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Rocky was shocked and surprised at his reply. What kind of man would said that about his unborn child? **(A/N: A Deuce/Douche.)**

"What? No I'm not getting an abortion! We're going to raise it. We're going to be a family."

"NO THE HELL WE'RE NOT! I'm not being a dad! You're on your own with that bastard thing!"

"WHAT! Deuce you can't be serious!"

"Serious as a heart attack! As a matter of fact, get the hell out!" He pointed at the door.

This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at him.

"Deuce! How could you say that!"

There was an unexpected knock at the door. Deuce went to open the door, which revealed a very surprising colorful character.

"D-Dina?"

"Oh hey, Rocky. Deuce baby, you didn't tell her yet?" Dina said, walking in. More like trespassing.

"Actually, I was getting to that, babe."

"DEUCE! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" Rocky yelled, knowing Deuce's past with her.

"THIS is what I wanted to tell you about. Me and Dina are back together."

"W-what?"

"We're dating again. And this is our apartment, now. So get out."

"No..." Rocky whispered, planting her butt on the couch.

"What? Rocky you ne-" he was interrupted.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! THIS IS MY APARTMENT! YOU AND YOUR WHORE GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M TELL YOU RIGHT NOW I'M NOT LEAVING!" she screamed.

"Who are you calling a whore, bitch!"

Deuce let out a breath.

"Well, I tried the nice way." Deuce remarked before he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her off the couch. She collapsed to the floor, hoping that would make him stop pulling her. But it didn't work. He literally dragged her across the hardwood floor with her struggling and screaming at him.

He then throw her out the door as if she was an old rag doll.

"And don't come back! We're over! I'm keeping your stuff too for my new lady!" He smirked.

Dina then came to the doorway and threw the pregnancy test at her, hitting her between the eyes.

"And I don't want anything to do with your thing! He probably isn't mine's, anyway! You're nothing but a whore and a bitch! So I don't want anything to do with you!" And with that, he slammed the door. **(A/N: Okay, how many people hate Deuce ever more?)**

Rocky got up and stood there for a few minutes, still trying to figure out what happened. And when she finally got it, all hell broke loose.

"DEUCE! DEUCE! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE APARTMENT AWAY FROM ME! DEUCE! DEUCE! YOU CAN'T JUST DENY YOUR CHILD! DEUCE!" Rocky Blue screamed while banging on the door like a cop.

After about 30 minutes of exhausting herself and having the neighbors watch her meltdown, she finally gave up. She ran out of the apartment building, down the street and beyond, her heart broken into millions of pieces and tears stained her face.

Deja vu, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so that's the chapter. Sorry if the A/N during the story threw you out a little. I hope you sexy ladies and/or handsome gentlemen enjoy my writing and I hope it didn't waste your time. If it's not too much, will you please review? Just click the blue button that say **_**'Review This Chapter'**_**. The wonders a 10 second review will do for me.**

**Also, I know this is random but I know some people were going through a lot of things, and some people are sad, and depressed and are feeling trapped, especially gays and bisexuals. And some don't have someone that they can talk to and vent their feelings to. So if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You PM me on FF or inbox me on Face Book under the name of Lacie L-Breezyy Covington. You know, if you need someone to share your hurt, or vent, or if you just want to talk, holla at me. You're not alone so yeah, hit me up.**

**Anyway, please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, chapter 9 of _I Can't Make You Love Me_. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with high school and it's taking up my writing time and I apologize for that but I'm trying my best to update.**

**And also I want to thank _Gleek100 _and _MishkaLover _because I'm using their OCS! I apologize if I OOC your OCS (is that possible?) and I thank you for letting me use them. This is your shout outs because you're cool like that.**

**Anyway, let's get this story started. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any shows, and/or any real celebrities and people that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles. All rights to Allison Taylor goes to Gleek100 and all rights to Rebecca "Rene" Maria Herrera goes to MishkaLover.**_

* * *

><p>While Rocky experienced the worst day of her life, CeCe was in for a delighted surprise.<p>

CeCe was skipping along when she heard an interesting sound.

"_Jordin, baby, you're so wet!"_

CeCe stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at the bathroom where the suspicious noises are coming from.

"_Just like that, sweetheart! In and out, not so fast, you might hurt yourself."_

CeCe's eyes widen as she now stood in front of the door. They couldn't be... could they? But Jordin's abstinent and Manny's just a plain virgin. They wouldn't be doing that... would they?

"_That's right, give it all up. No no babe, don't swallow!"_

The curiosity just overshadow CeCe's conscious that was saying _'DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!' _She knocked the yellow knob and inched the door open. She continued to open the door until it was fully opened. The scene on the other side would blow her mind and scar her from the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"Raquel? What are the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sinful lesbian whore?" was the first thing to come out of Daniel Blue's, the father of Ty and Rocky and the ex-husband of Tonya Blues, mouth. Rocky sighed, she sorta knew that he would say something like that.<p>

"No dad. I'm not gay anymore. I'm straight and in a relationship with a guy." She lied.

The expression on her father's face changed dramatically. His dark blue eyes sparkled and a big grin slowly spread across his face. This was the first smile her father gave her in 5 long years after she came out to him.

"My baby!" He surprised her by in gulping her in a big bear hug. This shocked Rocky... a lot. The last time he hugged her was when she was, like, 10. The love and comfort that radiated off of her father was overwhelming Rocky so much that she broke down and cried in his arms.

* * *

><p>Back in Los Angeles, CeCe was snapping at Manny who was laughing her ass off.<p>

"It's NOT that funny!" She snarled, throwing a pillow at the other girl.

"You thought we were doing WHAT again?" Manny asked, between her gasps for air and laughing fits.

"What was I SUPPOSE to think? Normal people don't make those kinds of noise when they're brushing their teeth!" She reasoned, throwing multiple pillows at her to stop her from laughing. **(A/N: You fell for it. Don't lie, you know you thought they were doing it too. Dirty-minded people lol)**

"Now, who lied and told you I was normal?"

"CECE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" they heard Jordin yell from the living room. CeCe left the media room to find a very wonderful surprise waiting for her.

There stood beside Jordin was a very beautiful, very stunning, very blonde woman with a striking, hour glass figure. She had sorta greenish, brownish eyes that were really, really pretty and plump pink lips that looks oh so kissable.

"CeCe, this is Allison. Allison this is my good friend, CeCe."

"Why hello there." Allison greeted in an adorable southern voice that nearly killed CeCe from cuteness. She held out her hand for the fiery redhead to shake.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." CeCe smiled, shaking her hand. And then... there was a spark. Not a Jordin Spark, but like... an instant attraction to her. This girl was so amazing beautiful. She let the hand shake linger a little while longer than necessary but right now, CeCe didn't give a damn.

"So, Allison is my new guitar player!" Jordin is such a cock blocker.

"You play guitar?" CeCe asked when she finally let go of Allison's hand.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 7. I also skateboard, cook, draw, and do gymnastics."

"A very talented, very beautiful girl." CeCe flirted, causing the blonde-haired girl to blush a litte.

"YEAH BUBBY!" Guess who that was?

"MANNY!"

"WHAT! The girl said she do gymnastics!"

"Don't pay that idiot no attention. She's still on the stages of puberty and you know how boys' hormones are like during that time." Jordin deadpanned, causing Allison to laugh, and CeCe to giggle.

"Allie, we need to practice that new song. You can set up your stuff in the media room. MANNY, GET IN HERE!"

"Okay, bye CeCe."

"Bye, _Allie_..." She purred, causing to the blonde to shutter a little and blush before escaping the media room. Just as Allison was going in, Manny was coming out. CeCe watched as her friend looked at her butt before continuing out.

"Manny!" Jordin scoffed.

"Oh please Jordin, your ass is way better!"

"Sicko! And CeCe, what was all that?" Jordin crossed her arms and turned in front of her.

CeCe smirked "What are you talking about?"

"You know darn well what I'm talking. 'Bye, _Allie..._'", She mocked her, causing both CeCe and Manny to laugh.

"Damn CeCe! You becoming a mack!" Manny joked, shaking hands with her. CeCe smirked and popped her imaginary collar.

"Excuse me, ladies. I'm about to turn my charm on." She said smoothly, before journeying into the media room.

Manny looked into Jordin's eyes for a moment before saying, " So CeCe thought we were having sex in the bathroom this morning."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"So my sweet Raquel, tell about this boyfriend of yours." Mr. Blue asked when he and Rocky were settled in and comfortable. Rocky knew she couldn't lie anymore but she wanted to test her luck.<p>

"Well... his name is Martin Martinez. He's Cuban, Italian, and Mexican. And he's a hardworking sell man."

"He sounds like an okay man." She couldn't believe he was believing it.

"He was... until he left me today."

"Oh my poor Raquel..." He got up and embraced her like a father should.

"Yeah, he left me for one of my friends and..." She hesitated. "... he got me pregnant." Daniel stood back and looked at her with wide eyes. She excepted him to go on about their belief about sex before marriage and how it's a sin and that kind of stuff. She just couldn't satifise her father. When she was happy with CeCe, he disown her and when she was living her life with _Douche, _he's still unhappy.

"Raquel, you know sex before marriage is a sin, right?"

"Yes sir."

He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Considering the other sins you have been for the years, this is nothing." He laughed at his own joke. She tried to chuckle but it was dry and unconvincing. Her dad is a real asshole if you hadn't notice.

"We'll just help you raise your sinful child for now on." He laughed again. Rocky signed as the man laughed.

This going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>CeCe is a player. She shamelessly asked Allison for her number, which she gave to her. She was all flirtatious and smooth, which cause Allison to talk really, really fast. When CeCe asked why the sudden rapidness, she explain how when she's nervous, she can't control the tone of her voice. CeCe found that just so adorable.<p>

"Damn, CeCe, you're the man, for real!" Manny praised.

"Thank you, Small Fry!" She grinned and giggled when Manny narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"And that's why I call you it." CeCe reply before she answered her cellphone that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"_CECE! CECE OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" _Miles screamed into the phone before hanging up.

"Was that my mini me?" Manny asked, rolling over to look at her.

"I don't know. I'll tell you when my hearing comes back." She replied, rubbing her ears.

After about 5 minutes of rubbing the throbbing away, CeCe opened the door for her surprise. The girl standing beside her best friend was probably the definition of _sexy_. She was everything that was a average men would dream about. She was tan, gorgeous, and oh so _bootylicious._ Wait, she did just thought bootylicious?

_'This is what happens when you have wannabe gangsters as friends!'_ She shouted in her head before introducing herself.

"Hey there! I'm CeCe and you might be?" She held out for her hand, being formal.

"Lucky!" The girl joked with a southwestern type of accent that she found was a bonus. "Just kidding. I'm Rebecca but if you call me that, I'll beat the red out your hair!" She joked again causing CeCe to laugh and Manny and Miles go "DAAAYUMMM!" before laughing.

"I go by Rene. Nice to meet you." She smiled one of the most beautiful and most charming smile CeCe has ever seen in her life and shook CeCe's awaiting hand and DAMN! There was that spark again. Was it truly possible for CeCe to fall in love with two people in the same day?

"DUDE, I just realize that you look exactly like my girlfriend, Jordin. Y'all aren't, like, identical twins that got separate at like birth or something?" Manny asked.

Rene laughed and replied, "I'm pretty sure we aren't but I am from Arizona."

"Jordin has a twin and didn't tell ME about it?" Manny stormed back into the media room with Miles skipping behind, being nosy.

CeCe and Rene stood, looking each others' eyes. The intense in the room became to rise. To them, it was like time had stopped and freeze them into this moment, this point in time where the outside world didn't seem to exist. This was their moment.

Rene scratched her head lightly and said, "Soooo... wanna give me your digits?"

CeCe giggled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Oh Raquel! I have a young man that would be perfect for you! Come here!" Rocky heard her dad call from the living room. Rocky sighed and traveled downstairs. What could it be this time?<p>

When she made it down, she was faced with something she thought she would never see again.

"Raquel, here he is!"

"WELL HELLO BAY-BEEE!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Didn't see that coming, did you? Don't lie, you didn't. So this might be my last update for a while so cherish this! And yo, we still having the Shake It Up Awards! Everyone who hasn't voted yet, go vote at XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx's profile. She'll tell you what to do so go vote! Do it for the children, man!<strong>

**And again Thank you _Gleek100 _and _MishkaLover _for your OCS! You are loved.**

**You know how I do. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm updating the story so stop bullying me to update, OKAY!... lol just kidding. Just to let you know, this chapter is going to kinda be centered around Ty since I made him move and hasn't done anything with him. He needs some love, you guys! But don't worry, you still get Rocky and Gunther action and CeCe and OC action.**

**Let's get it. 3... 2... 1... LEGGO!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles. All rights to Allison Taylor goes to Gleek100 and all rights to Rebecca "Rene" Maria Herrera goes to MishkaLover.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Miles wanna get married?"<p>

"Sure but the thing hanging between your legs has got to go."

"Pshhhh! In your dreams, you carpet-muncher!"

Ty was going through a mid-life crisis. You usually go through that thing of stuff when you're older, like at 35, 40, 50, but nope, Ty is going through it early. He's been depressed since he got to LA, due to all the love in the air around him, and he has yet to find his love. All his friends are happy and in love. Even Flynn has a girlfriend before him! And CeCe... CeCe is "dating" two people... Freaking TWO and at the same time! Why couldn't he get a girl!

"Ty, why the hell are you talking to yourself? I'm right here, you know."

Oops... didn't realize he said all that out loud. Ty sighed and replied, "Miles, I need a girl. I wanna be in love like you, CeCe, and Manny."

"And you're telling me because...?"

"You can get me a hook-up."

"And I can do that because...?" Was she REALLY playing this game? Ty turned to face her and looked straight in her eyes.

"Manny, how many people were you talking to before you got with Jennfier?"

"None." Ty give her a look that scream 'BITCH, QUIT LYING!"

"I'm for real! None!" He was still giving that look and she finally broke down.

"... Too many to count." She said sheepishly and Ty smirked, and turned back to lean against the bench he was sitting on, looking on at the crowd of people playing with their kids. It was such a beautiful day today that Ty decided to chill at the park, and he brought his friend along for some "man" talk.

"Aye dude, if you want a girl so bad, you can talk to Tinka over there, I know you guys had a thing back when we were teenagers."

What?

Ty looked at her. "Where do you see Tinka at?"

"She's right there on the swings, dude. She's pushing that blonde kid." She pointed and he looked on to where she's pointing. And then... as if the sun was shining directly on her and as if the angels were singing in his ear, he saw her. There she stood, hopefully Miss Tinka Hessenheffer, doing exactly what Miles said, pushing a young, blonde boy on a swing. Her hair was up in a sexy, slightly messy pony and she was wearing a hot pink tracksuit that hugged her body in _all _the right places. She just looked so...

_Angelic._

"Um... rather than looking like a creeper staring at her like that, you should go talk to her." Shut the hell up! You're messing up his view!

"Fine!" Ty took a few deep breathes and began walking toward her. It's been too long since he last saw her. Man, has the years been doing her body right! Okay, this is not the time to be ogling over her thick, tone, soft, supple... FUCK! Damn man hornmoes!

Before he could say anything, the little boy jumped out of the swing at it's highest peak and landed straight into Ty's arms. As the boy laid in his arms, he looked up at Ty and said in a cute, foreign accent, "Zhanks for saving me, Mr. Stranger."

"Anytime, kid." He replied, setting him down. Tinka came over and then pick the little boy up.

"Vat have I told you about jumping out zhe swings? Vou could have hurt yourself!"

"But it vas fun..." She scoffed and looked at Ty to thank him but then her eyes were wide as if she saw the face of God. **(A/N: Pshhh, I hope I don't offend anyone.)**

"Hi." He smirked. He still got it.

"Oh! Vell hello Ty, vat brings you to such a public place?" Her face was red and she was trembling slightly, just slightly. For a distance, you think that she was sick but nope, Ty just has that effect on the ladies.

"It's such a beautiful day, thought I should chill. Um..." He gestured to the small boy. "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, zis is my son, Sacha. He's about zhe age of 5 now, aren't you Sacha?" And just like that, all of Ty's hopes just disappered. Tinka tickled her son and he started giggling.

"So you're married now?" Ty asked grimly.

"Vhy no! Vat vould make you zhink zat?" Ty sent a mentally prayer to God, thanking him. All Ty's hope came rushing back to him. He felt like freaking Superman right now.

"Ah I see. So I guess it wouldn't be a problem for me to take you out this Friday night." He turned his charm on.

"Umm... vell Ty, I'd love zo but vat about Sacha? I couldn't possibly find someone zo keep him and babysitters are so pricy these days..."

"You can bring him along with us! It can be a kinda family thing."

She looked at the little boy, then at Ty and smiled. Ty felt his heart flutter, like a teen girl seeing her high-school crush.

"Vell then, I accept your proposition zo accompany you on a date. Here's my number." She handed him a piece of paper with a number on it and walked away with her son in her arms.

"Okay, bye." Ty said to her fleeting figure in a dreamy voice. He walked back to his bench, feeling werid. He was so giddy and flustered right now. Okay, that was an understandment. He felt incredible.

"So by the look in your eyes and the smile on your face, all went well?" Miles asked as he sat down.

"That's an understandment."

"Good job bro. I'm proud of you. So you want to get going so we can bug CeCe for the rest of the day?"

"Let's get it."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Chicago<em>

"OH ROCKYYYYY! VERE ARE YOU, MY LITTLE SPERM WHALE!" She heard Gunther called for her and she snarled. Why did she always get terrible boyfriends? First, that money-grubbing deadbeat Deuce and now this girly, bonehead son of a bitch Gunther? Is this God's way of punishing her for what she did to CeCe? If it is, then she's freaking sorry already!

Gunther opened her door and poked his head in. "There you are cow!" He looked her up and down, and then scoffed. "Is that what you're wearing? That dress makes you look like a fugly trans and your make-up makes you look like a cheap 60s hooker. But I guess that'll done for just today. Hurry up!"** (A/N: 'Fugly' is fucking ugly put together, just in case you didn't know.)**

He closed the door and outside the door, she heard him singing _'I'll see you downstairs, my little skank~!'_and she growled.

Does anyone know how to get away with murdering a fairy faggot like Gunther?

They were having dinner with some important bussiness guys that were friends with her dad. Man, was that one awful dinner! Gunther wasn't being his usual jackass self. It was like more intensified. There were a few times where Rocky actually threw knifes at him, in which to cover up her true intention, she said it slipped **(A/N: From across the table? Meh, it's possible.) **and excused herself from the table. If this was seriously God's punishment for hurting the one she loved, then honestly she's fucking sorry! She learned her lesson.

That's right, she said it. She loved CeCe. Always had and always will. She was stupid, she knew that now. You can't really blame her though. All she wanted was her father's love. She dumped CeCe, the one she wants more than anything, to date guys so her dad would love her again. But if she has to date... _Gunther... _just for his love, then fuck him! She just wants her CeCe back in her arms!

She sighed. If only she realize this soon...

* * *

><p><em>Back in LA<em>

"Manny, what the fuck are you doing?" Ty asked as he walked into the house and saw her at the top of the stairs, pushing her ear against CeCe's bedroom door.

She mouthed, _'Shhhhh!... CeCe is in there...' _she did some pelvic thrusts to indicate what she was doing, before pushing her ear back to the door.

Miles and Ty looked at each other before joining their friend. This is wrong. Just totally invading CeCe's privacy by listening in on her intimate moments. He shouldn't be doing this. They shouldn't be doing this!

_'Oh god... CeCe yes!' _He blushed as he listened to the sweet moans and gasps escaping from the room. He couldn't help but be alittle turned on.

Then it suddenly stopped and it was nothing but silence. _'What the fuck?' _Manny mouthed before they pressed their ears closer to the door.

And then, without no warning at all, the door flew open with great speed and strength, causing it to collide with the right side of their faces. They all crash to the floor, clutching their cheeks and ears in pain.

"AHHH FUCK!"

"OWWWW MY EAR!"

"AHHHH!"

"I freaking KNEW you nasty perverts were listening!" CeCe barked as Jordin arrived on the scene and CeCe's guest was leaving.

"Hey Allison."

"Hi and bye." She left while CeCe was fuming.

"You disgusting little freaks! How dare you listen in on me and my girl having sex! What gives you the right!"

"It was all Ty's idea! He made us do it!"

"Ohhh you're such a freaking LIAR Manny!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten to calm her nerves.

"Listen, I'm going to get ready for my date with Rene. If you so much as move, I'm going to cut your tits off, cut them into sushi, made you eat them..." she said calmly until exploding, "MADE YOU SHIT THEM OUT AND THEN YOU EAT THE SHIT! AND TY THAT GOES FOR YOUR DICK! SO DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes ma'am." You could just feel the rage coming from CeCe and you could see the terror and fear on their faces and hear it in their voices. CeCe went back into her room, slaming the door and mumbling 'fucking weirdos'.

Long after CeCe left, the three still sat there. Jordin made a face at them.

"She's freaking gone, you guys. You can get up now."

"I want to keep my boobs, thank you very much!"

"Boob-sushi wouldn't taste good."

"I need my thing, man! What would I use on Tinka if I didn't have it!"

"Pshhhh." Jordin left them where they sat and went about her day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man you know I'm suppose to be working on my rainforest project due Monday, and yet, I'm updating. SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! You people better appreciate this update, I'm telling you. So you know... Love it? Hate it? Needs work? Let me know. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**You know how I do. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating. My damn laptop crash on me and I had to get it fixed. So yeah, I'm super happy I got my baby back! :-D I'm done so here's _I Can't Make You Love Me_ Chapter 11.**

**Let's get it. 3... 2... 1... LEGGO!**

**_D__isclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles. All rights to Allison Taylor goes to Gleek100 and all rights to Rebecca "Rene" Maria Herrera goes to MishkaLover._ **

_**Content Warning: ****This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language and some violence. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"OH TY, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE AND AWAY FROM GUNTHER!" Was the first thing Ty Blue heard when he answered his phone. He was shocked to hear his sister calling him from an unknown number, even more shocked at what she describing.

"Rocky, what happened? Where are you?" He asked, worried about her. She might be a bitch but still, she's his little sister.

"Well... this is what happened..." She began explaining the dilemma she caused herself to be in.

45 minutes later, we see a laughing Ty, holding his side because of the laughter, with a fuming Rocky over the phone. She was so mad, you could practically see the streams on the other line.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, TYSON ROSHON BLUE!" Ohhhh, she's calling out the full names. I think she's mad.

Ty recovered slowly and spoke. "You know this is your own fault, right?"

"I know..."

"You left your soul-mate for a douche and kicked her out..."

"I know..."

"Only to find out he was cheating with a whore and kicked YOU out..."

"I know..."

"All so you can please our selfish, arrogant, insensitive, ignorant, control freak of a father..."

"I know..."

"Who has now set up with an even BIGGER douche..."

"I know..."

"All because you left CeCe."

"I SAID I KNOW ALREADY, DAMNIT!" Rocky snapped. All this talking about 'soul-mate' and... 'CeCe'... was making her feel upset.

Ty sighed, running his fingers through his curly hair. He was thinking of a way to get his sister out of this mess. He thought and thought.

Rocky, back in Chicago, shifted in her seat because of the pause in Ty. She turned her head to see if Gunther or her father was around. She wasn't 'allowed' to use the phone with permission. Fuck that! Rocky was a grown ass woman and she would do as she pleased. She isn't a slave to those two assholes. She's her own woman.

"Okay, how about this?" Ty spoke up again.

"How about, I called the airlines and buy you a plane ticket?"

"What?"

"I buy you a ticket from Chicago to LA. All you have to do is pack your bags and catch the flight."

"You're actually buying me a ticket to come to LA...?"

"Yes."

"To live with you...?"

"That's right." There was a long pause. Ty wondered what's up. He licked his dry lips. What is she doing?

"... Who are you and what have you done to my brother, you strange alien creature!" Really?

"MAN ROCKY, JUST GET YOUR SHIT PACKED!" He hung up on Rocky, who was laughing on the other line. He sighed again and smiled. His little sister. The things he do for her ungrateful ass. He got up and started looking through his phone book. If he wants her to get here, he might as well start calling.

* * *

><p>"CeCe, you're just a whore." Jordin told CeCe, who she was stretched out across on their couch one lazy day.<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"You're messing with two girls, who I doubt even knowing each other. You're leading these poor women on. That's wrong. You need to pick one before this all blows up in your face."

CeCe groaned. "You're right."

Jordin sat up, eyes sparkling, a radiant smile on her face. She usually looked like this when she got an idea. CeCe caught onto the face and whimpered. Not that Jordin's ideas were bad but her dating Manny, CeCe believed that her mind got corrupted.

"Oh shit Jordin, what is it?"

"I know a great way to choose which girl, have fun, and we might can get Ty to wear a dress." When the words 'Ty' and 'dress' are in the same sentence, CeCe was all for it.

She grinned. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

><p><em>A couple of days later<em>

"And velcome back to Zhe Bachelorette. I'm your host, Tinka Hessenheffer and zonight, ve are down to zwo contestants. One of zhese lucky ladies tonight vould have von zhe hear-"

"TINKA THIS IS NOT THE BACHELORETTE! AND YOU ARE NOT THE HOST!" CeCe barked, standing, with Jordin on one side and Miles on the other on Hermosa Beach Pier in Los Angeles. The sun was setting down, so it really did looked like a final scene from the Bachelorette. With CeCe, Jordin looking their best, with their hair done, make up on point, and wearing the best dresses that Manny's money can buy and Miles wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt and blue tie, her hair short and spiked up in the front, holding a pillow with a single rose sitting on it.

Tinka held up her hand toward CeCe and yelled, "ZALK TO ZHE HAND, GIRLFRIEND!" before finishing her introduction.

"Jordin, why are we doing this?" CeCe asked as a cool breeze made her shiver.

"For my amusement."

"Because she secretly wish she was on the show." Miles chimed in before touching one of her spikes. "Why did y'all make me cut my hair? Jennifer is going to beat my ass."

"I thought you like spanking."

"I don't know what y'all talking."

"It didn't sound like you didn't know last time I came over to babysit your kids." CeCe and Jordin giggled together.

"Shut up. There's goes Manny with your ladies."

They straighten up and watched as their friend, wearing a similar suit with a black dress shirt and red tie with her hair short, spiked into a faux hawk, escorting the two young woman, who were looking just as good as CeCe and Jordin.

"You've got a tough decision, my dear redhead. They're both hot."

"I'm telling Jennifer."

"Man, I know."

"Right here, ladies." Manny instructed them to stand directly in front of the group and took her place beside Jordin.

"Now ladies, this is the final rose." Tinka was really milking this thing. CeCe decided to be just as dramatic as Tinka as she slowly picked up the rose and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ladies, I have enjoy these past weeks with you two. I know I haven't told you about each other and I was sorta leading you guys on and I apologize. I really enjoy the times we share together but tonight..." She took another big breathe, "I can only choose one." She looked at the two beautiful girls.

"And the person..."

No one likes the suspense and cliffhanger.

"I choose..."

It annoys the public.

"is..."

COME ON ALREADY!

"CECE!" Ty's voice pierced the air. Everyone turned to him.

"Damn it Ty! Where have you been? You're suppose to be wearing a dress you know!"

He stopped in front of them, huffed and panting, trying to catch his breathe.

"I know, I know. I had to pick up someone from the airport."

CeCe was looking at Ty but at the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking towards them. She looked and nearly gasped. She thought she saw Rocky walking. Rocky smiled and waved at CeCe. No... it can't be... It just couldn't be...

There's no way in hell Rocky would be on the very same beach as CeCe, smiling at her and waving. She's still in Chicago... right?

CeCe was so shocked to see Rocky, but what really pushed her over the edge was the slightly obvious bulge in her stomach. Pregnant? Rocky... is... PREGNANT? RAQUEL "ROCKY" BLUE WAS FUCKING PREGNANT?

The anxiety and shock rocked CeCe to the core so bad... that she just fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm done for a while. And to be honest, I love my fans but when they send me PM saying "PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE! I'll be your sex slave for all of eternity!" or "If you don't ****update soon, I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL YOUR FAMILY AND RAPE YOUR CAT!" (I swear to God, someone actually send me that message. Exact words and everything.) I believe my writing is causing a problem. -_- But still, I love everyone who reviews and sends me PM, no matter how distracting.**

**Anyway, how you feel about the chapter? About the story in whole? Or about my writing in general? Love it? Hate it? Needs work? Let me know. The power of reviews are unthinkable.**

**Anyway, I'm out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12 of _I Can't Make You Love Me._ I'm updating more than usual. That's a shocker, even to me. I'm trying to be a good author now lol.**

**Let's get it. 3... 2... 1... LEGGO! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language and some violence. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

When CeCe woke up, she was in her room. The sun was just rising and oddly enough, the birds were chirping and she could have swear she heard singing.

She felt like she was in a bad episode of Spongebob.

She got up, stretched with a squeal, and went downstairs. "Manny, where's the food?" She asked when she saw her eating. Manny pointed, not looking up from her food. CeCe got a plate and sat in front of her. Right after she settled, a loud slam came from upstairs, followed by heavy stomping down the stairs, then Jordin emerged into the small clearing of the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Manny called but got no answer as she continued out the door but not before slamming it as hard as she can.

"Damn, what's her problem?" CeCe asked as she began to eat.

"She might be upset because we messed up her reenactment of The Bachelorette." She replied.

CeCe nearly choked on her food. Last night's events came back to her. It was a blur before but not anymore. Jordin's idea, the beach, Ty and... Rocky. Her Rocky. And the bulge in Rocky's stomach... Rocky was... pregnant. CeCe stabbed the approaching hand that was reaching for her food.

"FUCK!"

"Manny, what am I going to do about... Rocky?" Oh how that name give her great pleasure and yet filled her with anger from the horrible, traumatizing memories. It's true when they say, "Love can be the greatest feeling in the world, but yet can cause the most pain."

"Talk to her?"

"No that won't do."

"Why not?"

"Because that's too simple! This whole situation makes me feel like we're in a terrible, poorly-written fanfiction, written by some hormone-ridden teenager! **(Awww yeah! :-D)**It can't be that simple! I need to do something complex and complicated that is completely unnecessary and pointless! That's how most of these things go about!" Manny narrowed her eyes at CeCe and pointed upstairs.

"Shut up, get your flaming redheaded ass upstairs, get dressed, and go talk to your pregnant, homophobic girlfriend."

"Fine..." CeCe sulked as she got up and made her way upstairs but not before yelling, "But if we get destroyed by some crazy dimensional writing vortex, I'm kicking your ass in the afterlife!"

"Okie dokie!" Only a real man would answer back with "Okie dokie".

* * *

><p>Let's cut the scene to Ty's lovely apartment. We see Ty, wearing only a pair of boxers, looking rugged and handsome as ever, sitting across a table for Rocky, looking adorable with her messy bedhead, white tank, and pajama shorts. Her elbow rested on the table as she rested her head in her hand, looking out Ty's sky view apartment window, admiring the view and thinking of CeCe.<p>

"I made her faint." She said to herself.

"Yeah, with someone with an extreme case of the uglys, that would happen." Ty joked.

"Oh shut up!" Rocky exclaimed before looking out the window again. "I wonder what this means... Was she shocked to see me?"

"She was shocked at how ugly you gotten."

"Shut the fuck up Tyson Roshon Blue!" The full names again. He's in danger zone now.

Rocky ran her fingers through her hair. She grunted. CeCe was a complex individual. You don't know what goes on in her head. "Why is this so hard?" She grumbled.

"Things tend to be harder on ugly people." And for the next 30 minutes, Ty fiercely dodged a series of blunt objects that were being expertly threw by a fuming Rocky.

* * *

><p>After it calmed and Ty left, Rocky sat with her thoughts and worries when the door bell rang. She wonder who it could be. She doubt Ty had anyone coming over. She stopped at the door and yelled, "Who is it?"<p>

"Pizza delivery!" A deep, rasping voice answered. This just freaked Rocky out. Please, please don't let this be the killer from the movie _Prom Night _on the other side of the door. She slowly gripped the door handle and twisted it before pulling it open. Her jaw nearly dropped.

"My love, you do know it's dangerous to open the door to a stranger." She smirked seductively at her. Rocky blushed, her heart fluttered, her knees buckled a little. This is the same effect CeCe had on her years ago when they were just teens. Then she remember. This is CeCe she was dealing with. HER CeCe.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be outside looking so delicious? There's a lot of women that would love some of you." She replied just as seductive. She smirked when CeCe blushed. Oh yeah she still got it.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I don't know. Do you want to be let in?" Rocky winked and CeCe chuckled. Even after all the hell, they still had the chemistry.

Rocky stepped aside and CeCe walked in.

"Wow, Ty's really cleaned the place up." CeCe remarked.

"Ehhh. I seen better." Rocky walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "What would you like to drink?"

"You." CeCe stated. She looked back at the redhead with a cheeky smile. "Be careful what you wish for." She said, pulling out two can sodas. "You might just get it." She gave one to CeCe and sat beside her on the love seat. **(You know what's going to happen next.)**

The next few moments were silence as CeCe sipped on the soda and Rocky watching her intensely. She was waiting on her to say something, yell, snap, cry, hit a wall, or something. Several minutes past before Rocky finally decided to break the silence.

"CeCe..." She sat her can down. "I'm sorry... Words can't explain how stupid I was or how sorry I really am."

CeCe kept sipping so she decided to continue, "I was trying to please my dad. Trying to get his approval... but I realize, after several weeks with Gunther,..." She heard CeCe chuckled. "that I don't need his approval, all I need is you... And I'm probably too late to fix our relationship. But I want you to know... I love you." CeCe sat her can down. "I love you and I missed you... The whole while, I was thinking of you and even though I try to forget and get over you, I couldn't. You engraved yourself in my heart. I love you so much and... and..."

Rocky didn't get to finish before a pair of soft lips pressed themselves to her own. She melted. She almost forgotten how good CeCe's kisses were. She rested her hand on her cheeks as CeCe's tongue ran along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue enter her mouth. She moaned as CeCe's tongue brushed across her own. CeCe's hands traveled down her body, starting from her neck, down to her stomach, to briefly resting on her hips.

CeCe smirked against Rocky's lips as she gotten a shiver and a soft moan from her when her hands brushed against her sides. She, without breaking the kiss, gripped the sides of Rocky's pajamas shorts and she began pulling them down slowly, slowly reveal her precious treasures...

* * *

><p><strong>Y'all thought y'all were going to get a sex scene didn't ya? :-D Sorry T-rated lol. So I'm done for now. I'll try to update again sometime next week.<strong>

**Anyway, how you feel about the chapter? About the story in whole? Or about my writing in general? Love it? Hate it? Needs work? Let me know. Reviews are loved.**

**Anyway, I'm out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The last chapter... FINALLY! This has been a long time coming. I want to thank everyone who was reviewed, favorited, alerted, and/or read this story. You keep me going so I thank you guys.**

**AND a completely off-subject note, I went to see the Hunger Games last weekend and that is one BOOB ASS movie! I ain't read the books or anything but damn, that movie was AMAZING! And Katniss is like... Wonder Woman with a bow and arrow. Girl is a super beast, I gotta admit it.**

**Okay, back to business. Here's the final chapter of _I Can't Make You Love Me._**

**Let's get it. 3... 2... 1... LEGGO! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles.**_

**_Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language and some violence. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story._**

* * *

><p><em>'How do I end up naked?' <em>CeCe thought as she slowly woke up, becoming more aware of her surrounding. She started to move but something behind her shifted slightly. She looked to see Rocky, also naked (Much to CeCe's pleasure), sounded asleep.

CeCe remember their 'talk' earlier.

_'How did us talking turned into sex? Very good sex but still sex.'_ CeCe thought as she got up slowly and quietly, trying not to wake Rocky up. _'God I feel like a pervert.' _She started putting on her clothes. She sneaked peeks at Rocky, smiling at her sleeping beauty. _'God I love that girl.'_ She thought as she watched her shifted in her sleep.

When she was done, she made her way out to the door. As she was closing the door, she heard a droopy "CeCe?". She thought about going back to "fully" woking her up but decided against it and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Was the first thing she heard as she entered her best friend's house.<p>

"Good afternoon to you too sexy."

"Sit down and spill it. Did you talk to her?" Jordin asked as CeCe sat beside her.

"Yes."

"AND?"

"And?"

"What happened?"

"We talked."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Did yall make up? Did yall fight? Did yall have mad, passionate sex? TELL ME!"

"Awww aren't you just a nosy little American Idol?" CeCe cooed, pinching her tan cheeks. Jordin smacked her hands away and tackled her off the couch, landing on top of her.

"I NEED ANSWERS!"

Manny just happens to walk by and see the scene. "Jordin, you do know I'm suppose to be under there and not her, right?"

"Oh shut up!" Manny leaves and Jordin directs her attention to CeCe again.

"I think I just made Manny jealous." CeCe remarked.

"She'll be alright. Now tell me, what did yall do?"

"They had sex." Manny said, poking her head in.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" CeCe yelled, lifting her head up to look at her.

"Honey, you're glowing from long, satisfying sex. No denying it." She said before leaving again. Jordin got off her.

"You had sex with her and left?"

"Yes."

"That's wrong dude." Manny poked her head in again.

CeCe sat up and Manny crouched beside her. "How?" she asked.

"She's going to misinterpret. She's probably thinking that it was only a booty call thing and is probably crying her eyes out right now as we speak."

"Aw crap! You're probably right." CeCe shot to her feet and was chasing to the door when a "Wait!" stopped her.

"When you come back..." Manny started, putting her hands on her shoulders and staring at her with a serious, intense look. "Will you watch Justin Bieber's _Never Say Never_ with me?"

She looked back at her with a similar look of seriousness and replied, "Yes, yes I will."

"Good... now, go to her." She said dramatically, dropping her hands from her shoulders.

"You two are so weird." CeCe heard Jordin said as she left.

* * *

><p>When CeCe arrive to Ty's apartment, "What did you do?" was the first thing that came out of a fuming Ty when she knocked on the door.<p>

"Had amazing sex with your sister, left without thinking, and now is about to apologize to her and probably have more amazing sex. Question?"

Ty stared at her blankly. "Nah. Come in." He moved so she can zoom on by and into the bedroom where Rocky was still there. She was sniffing and her eyes were slightly red and puffy from the crying. They locked eyes for a minute before CeCe talked.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You left. I don't want to talk to you."

"No baby..." She sat beside her and pulled her into her arms. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at the time. I just wanted to go home and rubbed the sex in Manny's face. You know how she is." They both giggled. She kissed Rocky's tear-stained cheek and continued.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Please?" She looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She got more in her face with it. "PLEASE?"

"YES! Will you get out of my face with those damn eyes?" She joked, pushing CeCe in a playful manner, causing CeCe to giggle. Rocky then smiled and pulled CeCe close to her still nude body.

"I love you so much." She whispered in the redhead's ear.

"I love you too."

"CeCe..."

"Hmm?"

She pulled her close and whispered huskily in her eyes. "You're wearing too many clothes." Rocky then tackled her to the bed.

"ROCKY!" She shrieked as Rocky began kissing her passionately.

Little did the couple know, there was a shadowy figure standing on the fire escape right outside their window, watching the whole scene. It wear all black, face covered, hat covering it's head. It's hands clutching a sliver .50 caliber Desert Eagle tightly, their eyes seemed to be red from anger. They raised their arm, pointing the gun at the young couple, who were too into themselves to notice.

The finger on the trigger trembled as they continued to aim their shot. They pulled the trigger ever so slightly...

They lowered their arm, not taking the shot. "Soon... soon, my dear..." They breathed before leaving.

The end... or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I left yall with a cliffhanger XD Yall must hate me right now, don't yall? Lol There's the end of this story. I thank everyone for hanging in there with me. I thank and love you all for reading.**

**And I already got an idea for the sequel. BUT that's only if I get a lot of reviews asking for it. So if you want a sequel, you better review the hell out of this story.**

**You know how I do. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-) **


	14. Author's Note People!

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER, PEEPS! :-D This is just a heads up that I just posted the prologue to the new sequel, On and Popping' and I never do this but I want to respond to a couple of reviews. They made me laugh so I just had to do it lol.**

_**Toto: amazing story. cannot wait for the sequel **_**(Well I wouldn't call it amazing X-D, but I do thank you for your review. Thank you very much.)**

**_Guest: wtf did i just story was kinda of mindfuck not to mention to fast pace._****(Lol bro this review was a mindfuck haha. And wtf did I just ^read, and not to mention ^too fast pace, sorry for being a grammar Nazi. X-D And you know what? You're right, it is too fast pace. For the sequel, I'm trying to slow it down. So thank for the constructive criticism.)**

_**guest: how old are you 15 and already talking about sex i will say this to you slut suck my dick and then make me put a rape baby in you whore **_**(WOAH! You mad, bro? Want a cookie or something?)**

_**CUDDLY PENGUIN: Its Rene the person is Rene or Rocky's dad. Why the fuckin cliffhanger? I'M NOT GONNA RAPE YOUR CAT, HAHAHAHA! YA HEAR THAT( NOT) **_**(Thank you! :'-D My cat can't take any more rapes. He's super sensitive now.)  
><strong>

_**Mikayla Ryan: It's either Gunther or Deuce. Predictable. **_**(Lol, how can you call my story predictable when you DON'T know what I'm going to do next. X-D You don't know who is it yet. There's tons of people I can use. I could make it Gunther, Deuce, Rene, Allison. I could make it Henry Dillon, Frankie 'The Complication', Howard, Savannah, Candy Cho. Fuck, I could make it freaking Gary Wilde if I wanted it to. :-) So speak what you actually knew, if future references. :-D Thanks for your opinion, though.)**

**I'm done here. Go enjoy the sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
